


State Street

by merrabeth



Series: Fic!Febuary [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian begs Mickey to spend a day with him downtown and Mickey sees something questionable(based on actual events).</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Street

State Street: one of the many tourist attraction sights of the downtown area. Well, it wasn’t a tourist attraction rather than an inevitable road in order to get to the real sights.

But there weren’t that many tourists around in the late fall; only business people on business trips with their massive suitcases and bags.

And Ian and Mickey were there, on that especially warm fall day, enjoying Global Warming at its finest. Ian didn’t have school, just as the rest of the CPS systems because of report card pick-up. And Mickey didn’t have much to do because nothing was happening really. Ian had fought, nearly begged Mickey if they could spend the day downtown, going to Navy Pier and Millennium Park and maybe even the lake. Once Ian had confirmed that, besides popular belief, no one they knew would be downtown, Mickey had caved, saying they could spend the day as “just bros”, using the words Gallagher had used.

“I swear, all we have to do is keep walking and we’ll get there,” Ian persisted, waiting for the light to change.

“Do you know how fucking stupid that sounds? No, seriously. Do you even hear what you just said?”

Mickey was already pissed that they had gotten off on the wrong stop, being closer to the south than up north, where Navy Pier actually was.

They stood now on State and Van Buren by the Harold Washington Library. Mickey looked to the guy standing next to them, not seeming to even know they were there. He was probably the definition of a swaggot with his snapback and red skinny jeans. He didn’t think much of it, really. But he did mutter, “swaggot” under his breath. And then he witnessed something jaw dropping.

A guy taller than the “swag fag” had snuck up behind him, slithered his arms around the other boy’s waist, and pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek.

_Actual faggots,_ Mickey thought to himself as he took in the image. The couple had turned away, walking away, leaving Ian and Mickey there to stand as close as they usually did but with enough space between them to be safe. Mickey looked around to see if anyone had noticed what had just happened. But if anyone had, no one seemed to notice or care.

And then he turned to Ian, who hadn’t seemed to witness any of it, which Mickey was internally grateful for; he could imagine Firecrotch making a big deal out of it.

So, when the light changed, they kept walking.

It had taken a while, maybe 7 or 8 streets, and they were at the bridge that went over the Chicago River. If it had been the summertime, it would have been packed. But with everyone in school or at work, the intersection was pretty empty. They crossed the street to the bridge and walked.

Then, Ian caught Mickey’s arm to stop him abruptly. “Wait,” Ian commanded.

“What for?” his annoyance had went down when he noticed the area becoming more and more familiar. Plus, he still couldn’t believe how those two swag fags had gotten away with the PDA without anyone noticing. And he kept wondering if it was that easy, to just do it and not make it so obvious; that maybe people wouldn’t even notice it if it just happened.

“Can we stop for a second?” he paused, dragging out his excuse. “My feet are starting to hurt.”

Mickey smirked. “That’s the best you can come up with? Because, I was the one that said we should just get on a bus. You said we could walk it.” He knew why Ian wanted to stop in the middle of the bridge. He knew Ian wanted to have an excuse to look over the river with Mickey. He knew, and he wasn’t gonna fight him on it either. And he had to admit to himself that his feet were getting a little sore; he wouldn’t feel the whole affect of today’s journey until they had finally stopped walking for a few hours.

He shrugged and leaned over the rail, shoulder to shoulder with the red head. It was kinda cool, Mickey admitted, how life was going on, people were walking, cars were driving and boats were sailing. An old couple walked beneath them on the trail right by the river. They held hands and walked together.

Ian must have seen them; he smiled, looking down. “We should do this during the summer.”

Mickey wasn’t sure what his face showed, but he hoped his thoughts hadn’t given him away. If they came down here during the summer, they would be forced to walk extremely close to each other, weaving through the slow tourists. And there were street performers that they could stop and watch.

Mickey didn’t want to say yes, making himself look too eager; but he didn’t wanna say no or anything that would get the red head down. “Can we keep walking?” he asked, thinking that might be acceptable.

After they had crossed the bridge, they came to an opening where cathedrals and old buildings stood. During the summer, this place would be packed. There would be a magician over in the shade, a singer impersonating Elvis, the drummer boys with a lot better talent than the ones on the south side.

But it was all empty now, and there were random people walking, random families speaking in Polish or German, the hell if they knew.

Ian jumped a bit when he felt Mickey’s hand slide toward his, but didn’t move any farther as he felt the thug’s finger’s entwine with his as they walked through the square. He could feel a smile splaying on his face, peaking a look at the shorter boy.

Mickey snuck a glance at Gallagher, who was grinning like an idiot. He figured as such. “Say nothing,” he demanded forcefully.

Ian complied, only swinging their connected hands a bit.

Mickey bit back a laugh as he looked to whoever was around, just to confirm if they could really go unnoticed amongst the individuals.

The only one that caught his eye was a baby being held over a father’s shoulder; their eyes stared as they smiled happily.

"You know it’s gonna hurt like a bitch to walk from Navy Pier to the lake, right?" Mickey asked and laughed when he saw Ian’s face scrunch up in pain.


End file.
